disneysherculesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adonis
Adonis is the snobbish popular boy of Prometheus Academy and the prince of Thrace, who enjoyed humiliating, bullying and mocking Hercules and his friends from time to time.It's mentioned in "Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora" he is Megara's ex-boyfriend and is possibly the man she sold her soul to Hades to save but ungratefully broke up with her for another woman, who might possibly be Adonis's girlfriend Helen. He is one of Hercules' antagonists, mostly out of arrogance and his own pride, selfishness and cowardness. Unlike most of Hercules's enemies Adonis is not demonic, magical or monstrous in any way. Instead he is simply an archetypal rich jock: an arrogant, self-centered, condescending and mean spirited bully who views looks and wealth with the utmost importance and enjoys treating those he considers inferior with contempt and humiliation, often referring them as commoners and nobodies. Even the Gods of Olympus detest Adonis for his attitude and have sought to punish him on occasions for his arrogance and ignorance, an example of Adonis angering the Gods would be when during Posiden's boat race Adonis made Hercules insult Posiden saying they could beat Posiden's waves and that they are weak, angering the God of the sea. He is very lazy and elitist in his ways as he commonly has his servants perform even the most simple tasks for him and detests engaging in physical labor or anything that requires much self effort as he considers such tasks to beneath him due to his prestige and royal heritage. He regards Hercules with mutual and deep loathing as he stood up to him on a regular basis for his treatment of others and as such Adonis regularly belittles and mocks him for his commoner background, regardless that he's the son of Zeus and a hero in training. His ego and pride often made him face serious consequences as it got him in trouble many times, from him being cursed by Gaia, turned into a peacock by Circe, and placed in many other unfortunate situations that Hercules usually has to rescue him from, without demonstrating any gratitude for Hercules heroism. His disregard for others even went as far as to ignore the plight of his parents and those of Hercules and Cassandra after they had been taken and nearly eaten by Echidna instead using this as an opportunity for an early ascension to the throne of Thrace. Though they were nevertheless saved by Hercules and Adonis in turn was punished by both Zeus and his parents for his callousness, especially after he had shamelessly feigned concern for their well being after they had been returned when he put everyone in danger in the first place and in turn try to become king of Thrace under false pretense's when his parent's have not yet stepped down from their positions as king and queen. Another example of him putting someone in danger and being ungrateful was when Megara sold her soul to Hades to save Adonis's life when he was in danger. Afterwards he met Helen and broke up with Meg, leaving her trapped as Hades servant until Hercules saved her, and Megara became Hercules's wife at the end of the series. At the end of the series Adonis received some karmic justice for his actions as it was announced at the Academy's graduation that despite his self absorbed belief in his own brilliance, his grades were terrible and he had to attend Summer school, much to his horror. It's unknown what's happened to Adonis after the series, it's assumed he had become king of Thrace but it's unclear if he and Helen are still together or if Helen has become his queen. The Myth Behind the Character Adonis was the young lover of Aphrodite, however in a hunt for a large boar, he was killed by the boar. He died in Aphrodite's arms as she wept. When his blood was sprinkled on the earth, it became the flower Anemone and in some accounts he was the god of Desire and Beauty other people said he god of vegetable and rebirth Category:Villains Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Gods